Logan and Victor Oneshot
by X24NEKO
Summary: Ron, Logan, and Victor go to a nice hotel up north and something happens. My attempt to put a little humor in it.


Okay, here's a little something for you all. I'm going to take a break on writing Daddy's Boy. I'm having a writer's block. Hope you like this short story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Logan or Victor.

* * *

Logan and Victor

Ron, Logan, and Victor were at a nice hotel up north. The hotel was called _Snow Cottages_. It was near Alberta, Canada. They were on a little family vacation. Everything was all fine and dandy until they entered the bar. Logan and Victor's faces lit right up and they rushed to the bar. Ron rolled her eyes and followed them. She sat beside her uncle and Victor was on his other side. Victor ordered a beer and Logan ordered whiskey and Ron ordered a root beer. Her uncle and father were so amazed by this old fashioned bar.

"This place is like a candy store to you two," she said.

"That it is, darlin'," Logan said.

"It's the same with you when at bookstores, cub," Victor said. "You could spend hours in 'em."

"A bookstore is better than a bar, Daddy. You can get some history of this old fashoined bar from the family, but at a book store you can find books on famous bars."

Logan looked at his brother and smiled. "Wanna have a drinkin' contest?"

Victor looked at him then Ron and back. "No, I don't think so."

"Why? Ya not up for the challenge?"

"I don't want to set a bad example for Ronnie."

Logan shrugged and ordered more whiskey. After Logan and Victor had two bottles of beer and whiskey, Logan tried asking again.

"C'mon, Victor, just a little contest?" He was getting a buzz.

"No." Victor wasn't even getting a buzz.

After two more bottles each Victor was getting a buzz and Logan was drunker than a beer drinking dog. Ron looked at Logan with concern. He was about to order more when Ron stopped him.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Uncle Logan. Let's get you back to the hotel room, huh?"

Logan looked at her and slurred, "Okay, Ronnie." He then smiled at her. "Yer as bueatiful as yer mum."

"Thanks, Unlce Logan." She then looked at her father. "Don't drink too much, Daddy. You don't wanna get a hangover while on vacation do you?"

"I'm goin' to have two more beers then I'll be up."

She nodded.

Ron helped Logan off the bar stool and helped him out the door. Their room was across the parking lot. Logan stopped tripping over his feet and walked without stumbling too much. He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged her to the side of the building. It was extremely late. No one was around.

"Ya really are beuatiful, Veronica. Ya look a little bit like yer mother," he said slurring. "And ya look more like yer dad and me."

"Thank you, Unlce. . .Logan?" Logan was in her personal space. Too close for comfort. "What are you doin'?"

Logan had this smiled that Ron did not like at all. It was creeping her out. He then crashed his lips onto hers. Ron's eyes widened and she screamed, it being muffled and shoved her uncle off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He tried getting close to her again, but she shoved him. "Stay away from me!"

"Yer so beautiful!" Logan slurred.

"You are drunker than a drunk dog! And I am your niece!"

"So?"

"So, you can't kiss me like you did!"

Logan stepped to her again and captured her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

She sighed. My God. What am I gonna do? He sure is numb when he's drunk.

Logan moved to kiss her lips when they both heard growling. They turned their heads to see Victor standing there five feet away. He was scowling. Logan growled and stepped in front of Ron. Victor crossed his arms and looked from Ron to Logan.

"What are you doin', Jimmy?"

"Back off. She's mine," Logan growled.

"She ain't yers. She's your niece. My daughter."

"Daddy, calm down. He's just really drunk. C'mon, Uncle Logan, let's get you to bed."

He nodded and Ron and Victor half carried him to the room. Once they got there he was already passed out and Victor put him to bed. He pulled the bed covers back, carefully laid him down, took off his boots and jacket, and put the covers over him. There were three beds in all. Victor went over to Ron who was sitting on her bed and he sat next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If ya don't want to talk about it it's fine."

"He was just drunk."

"I know. Ya get some sleep. Tomorrow we're headin' to Alberta."

"Okay. Night, Daddy."

"Night."

The next morning Logan groaned as he woke up. He had a major killer headache. He then remembered he got drunk. He saw that Ron was awake and she brought Advil over to him and a glass of water. He nodded thanks and took the pill and drank the glass of water. As he looked at her he remembered everything that happened the night before. He went pale.

"Last night did I. . .uh. . .do somethin'?" He wanted to make sure of what he did was true.

"Yes. You kissed me. On the lips."

"Then I showed up." Victor walked up and sat beside Logan. "I wasn't too happy, but then you said that Ronnie was yers and that got me angrier."

"Then we brought you up here and you were already passed out."

"Man, I'm so sorry, Veronica," Logan said, ashamed.

"It's alright."

"It ain't alright."

"Yes, it is. We need to leave anyway, so why don't we pack everything now and head straight to Alberta and to the fightin' cage they have, huh? That'll cheer you right up! Then we can go to the cabin."

Logan nodded and said, "Let's go."

Soon they were heading to Alberta and a few hours later they arrived in Laughlin City. They got out and were at the bar with the cage. Soon, Ron and Victor were watching Logan fight and win in the cage. Logan smiled as he knocked down his next opponent. _She was right_, he thought, _This is cheering me up._

_

* * *

_Okay. Hope you liked it!_  
_


End file.
